Desperation
by Harry Tomlinson
Summary: JERZA SMUT- Jellal and Erza's first time. No real plot & my first Fairy Tail story. R&R are appreciated as always!


_Too long._

It had indeed been too long since they two had last seen each other. An awkward encounter after a quick business discussion. The two mages had known each other since childhood- though perhaps that only made the uncomfortable weight in the air heavier, the tension thicker. The man stood at the corner of her bedroom, watching her shift her weight from one foot to the other. They avoided eye contact, instead both deciding her pointed-toed boots were much more fascinating than the other's face. How long had it been? He knew, it was probably a minute at most that they had been standing there. But his heart raced, his palms kept moistening with sweat. It had been like this with her the last few times he saw her alone, ever since he saw those brown eyes, confident smile, her sickeningly beautiful body and long, bright red hair.

He had always loved her hair. Scarlet. A color that implied devastation and warmth, power and somehow, to him, peace. Her hair reminded him of passion, a trait he had always known was inside her heart. It was simply beautiful.

He shoved his own, coral-blue bangs out of his eyes, finally deciding to break tension between them.

"I should be going then," he began to say, walking towards the door. His heart still pounded in his chest. "I hope we can get this resolved soon." He commented on their previous discussion, though at the moment he couldn't remember what it had been about even if his life depended on it. His mouth was watery. Aching for something, _something,_ something that he couldn't place. It wasn't hunger yet that was the only word he thought he could describe it as. Though he didn't want food- he ached in a new, somewhat unfamiliar, stronger way than he had before.

He'd felt similarly around her before. But never had it been so intense, so breathtakingly agonizing. His thoughts were a mess of clouds, each one vanishing from memory as a new one entered his mind, all unclear and surrounded with confused emotion.

"Wait.." She suddenly spoke up, her voice quiet- yet somehow firm and attention grabbing. Her hand gripped his sleeve, catching his attention yet again. He looked back to her, locking eyes. Her usual sparkling brown eyes, bright with life, were darkened with fiery passion. He looked in those eyes, those mesmerizing and enticing eyes for what felt like a lifetime. Any grip on coherent thought was lost and before he knew it he was holding her body tight against his, their lips pressed against one anonther's. He felt hot, his body burned inside. Their mouths, he felt, were made for one another. Her lips were full, small, and soft. She tasted like strawberries and frosting. Before he knew what was happening her hands pressed to his chest, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and tugging it to the floor. He guided her, slowly making his way to her single bed. It was a tad small for two people. He lay her down, moving his lips from her own to her cheek, her jaw, kissing down her neck. Her body shifted slightly at his kisses, relaxing in pleasure at his affection. Finding a tender spot right behind her ear, her soft whimpers and moans of pleasure were nothing but music to his ears.

His hands slipped up her blouse. Rubbing her warm stomach, he buried his face in her neck, taking a moment to catch his breath. Her soft hands ran through his hair, holding him close to her, one arm around his neck, as she still let out little sounds of pleasure. His hands worked their way up, gentle as they reached her breasts, rubbing over each one. His face became much hotter, they were so soft and full. Squeezing slowly, he brought out a louder sigh from her. He kissed her once again, his tongue slowly dominating the inside of her mouth. He continued gently feeling her chest, allowing her to sit up in front of him as he did. Her arms left his neck, and she lifted them, asking his help to take it off.

He did, sliding it off her body and carelessly discarding it onto the floor with his own. He pushed her down again, one hand by her ear and the other slipping up her navy pleated-skirt. He needed to have her, have her soon. She spread her legs apart slightly, giving him access. Kissing the tender spot on her neck once more as he pressed his fingertips to the cotton of her underwear, he noticed her responses- savoring every second. She moaned once more. Though it was unlike the noises she made earlier, it was affirmative, clearly heard and unmistakable. Between her legs, her underwear was nearly soaked now. He gently rubbed the warmth coming from her, listening to her moan again and again.

"Please..." She softly gasped, he thought she was struggling to breathe. He knew he was, every breath was becoming caught in his throat. The air was thick around them- at least it felt that way with their sweaty bodies so close together. He knew what she meant. He nodded as her hands reached to unfasten his pants, fingertips grazing over his hard cock. He growled in her ear, pulling down her underwear as she undid his pants.

"Tell me if I hurt you." He told, watching the side of her face as he lined himself up, pressing against her hole. Slowly he pushed in. He watched her grit her teeth, her body felt tight around him, a new sensation that was easily the best he ever had. Her arms wrapped tightly around his back, her hands clenched into fists as he pushed in. Her eyes dotted with tears of pain, her innocent body not used to the violation.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice low, deeper than usual. She nodded. Once he had himself completely inside of her, he stayed still a moment, waiting for her body to adjust itself to the new sensation she was feeling. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking into her wet eyes. After a little under a minute, she nodded at him once again, telling him to move. He did. He thrust slowly, biting his lip to keep from moaning. An unsuccessful feat, as he found a slow, steady rhythm her couldn't keep his own sounds of bliss in. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he noticed this allowed him to push deeper inside, a stirring they both greatly enjoyed. He still looked at her as his hips moved, taking in each detail of her face. The sweat that rolled down her temple, the way her face twisted in bliss as he hit deep inside, scrunched as his cock rubbed and stirred the inside of her.

"E-Erza.. I think I'll.. I feel strange.." He choked out, his voice lower, raspy and lacking air. He felt an intense wave of pleasure approach quickly,

"S-So do I.." She whimpered, her nails digging into his back and her eyes twisted shut. She moaned out his name. " _J-Jellal.."_

As the name left her lips, he felt her tighten around him, all new moisture wetting his cock as he took another thrust, his own orgasm sneaking up and tearing through his body, filling her with himself. They were both panting as it passed. He rolled over, pulling the woman on top of him as they fought to catch a breath. He felt tired, his eyes were heavy. A simple look at her and he knew she was tired too, Her head rested on his chest, her hand placed over his heart. Pretty brown eyes fluttered gently, her body rhythmically rising and falling.

He shut his eyes too, wrapping both his arms loosely around her semi-naked body and allowing sleep to take over, now free of the aching, peculiar hunger.


End file.
